Cinco cosas que Oliver Wood debe aprender
by Jazmin Arya Malfoy
Summary: #1 A prestar atención en clase, #2 a escuchar al profesor nuevo, #3 a no obsesionarse con el profesor nuevo...


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes, lugares y_ mi alma _pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Excepto la historia, la historia es_ perturbadoramente _mía._

 _ **Cinco cosas que Oliver Wood debe aprender.**_

 **#1 A prestar atención en clase.**

Durante su último año en el colegio, Oliver Wood no escuchó una sóla clase. Es decir, se presentaba a todas y cada una de ellas con impecable puntualidad, nunca olvidó una tarea, y se lo veía siempre tomando apuntes efusivamente en su pergamino. Pero para aquél que prestara suficiente atención, era evidente que Oliver Wood estaba en otro lugar totalmente, ajeno a las guerras de los duendes y los encantamientos regocijantes. Estaba, más precisamente, unos cuántos metros sobre el piso intentando que esa maldita Quaffle no...

\- ¡Oliver Wood! -repitió la profesora McGonagall por enésima vez, mientras Oliver rayaba el pergamino que se había encontrado garabateando. La tinta salpicó a la muchacha que estaba a su lado, quien lanzó un gritito de indignación.

\- ¿Sí, profesora? -inquirió Oliver con pretendida inocencia.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es tan interesante que no puede esperar a que termine mi clase para soñar sobre eso? -McGonagall lo observó frunciendo la boca en una mueca que a Oliver siempre le había provocado sino miedo, respeto.

\- No estaba soñando, profesora, estaba bien despierto -mintió con una encantadora sonrisa, que habría hecho suspirar a cualquier chica... Menos a la mujer parada frente a él con los brazos en jarra, quien suspiró resignada.

\- Wood, deja la formación del equipo para tus tiempos libres. Nadie quiere que Gryffindor gane el torneo más que yo, pero no lo vas a hacer durante mi clase -entonces se volvió dándole la espalda y retomó su lección. Oliver ya no la escuchaba.

 **#2 A prestar atención al profesor nuevo.**

\- Oliver, ¿puedo verte un segundo después de clase?

El aludido levantó la vista y se encontró con el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras mirándolo expectante. El hombre debía ser bastante más joven de lo que aparentaba si se animaba a llamarlo por su nombre.

\- Claro -respondió, sorprendido-. Profesor -agregó.

\- Llámame Remus, Oliver -le pidió _Remus_ mientras apoyaba una mano sobre su hombro y lo guiaba a su despacho-. No quiero hablar contigo para regañarte ni nada, quiero que hablemos de hombre a hombre.

Oliver empezó a ponerse un poco nervioso. No estaba seguro de querer discutir nada hombre a hombre con un profesor, especialmente con el partido contra Hufflepuff acercándose como una sentencia inminente. Tenía cosas más importantes para hacer.

\- Verás -explicó _Remus_ \- la profesora McGonagall me comentó que te vio distraído durante en su clase, y me pidió que te echara un ojo.

Wood no contestó.

\- Oliver, ¿es Harry tan buen buscador como lo fue su padre? -inquirió de pronto Lupin y eso hizo finalmente que le prestara atención.

\- ¿Usted... usted vio jugar a James Potter? Harry es.. Harry es excelente, el mejor buscador que hemos tenido, es decir, no tiene el mismo estilo que Charlie Weasley pero... ¡Me habría encantado ver jugar a James! -comenzó a parlotear entonces sin parar, acerca del equipo de Gryffindor, del de Slytherin, que cómo iban a destrozarlos pues su buscador era un asco, que realmente peligraban contra Hufflepuff porque Diggory parecía bastante menos estúpido sobre la escoba que bajo ella, y esa Cho Chang volaba que daba miedo. Remus lo observaba sonriendo y asintiendo, haciéndole recomendaciones basadas en sus años de amistad con un obsesivo del Quidditch como había sido James. Hablaron durante tanto tiempo, que Wood no notó que por la ventana caía ya el sol y llegaba tarde al entrenamiento.

Era jueves. Oliver llegaba tarde al entrenamiento - _otra vez_ \- por haber perdido la noción del tiempo hablando - _otra vez_ \- con Remus. El equipo de Gryffindor se encontraba ya en la cancha; Fred y George perseguían a Harry alrededor de los aros zarandeando sus bates amenazadoramente, mientras Alicia volaba de aquí para allá intentando lograr una jugada de amague que la frustraba hacía varias tardes. Angelina y Katie charlaban animadamente sentadas sobre sus escobas como si no hubieran estado a diez metros del aire.

 **#4 A no obsesionarse.**

Oliver sabía que era una característica suya que solía espantar a las personas. Cuando lo nombraron capitán del equipo de Quidditch, su primer acto como mandatario había sido convocar al resto del equipo a un seminario acerca de la historia de los equipos de Gryffindor y sus victorias y derrotas; cuando audicionó por primera vez para ingresar al equipo, retiró _"Quidditch a través de los tiempos"_ tantas veces de la Biblioteca que Madame Pince le regaló una copia nueva, para que -en palabras de la bibliotecaria- "dejara de pasearse por los pasillos recogiendo las páginas que caían a pedazos de ese libro destartalado"; estudió tácticas todas las noches hasta caer rendido, y el día anterior a las pruebas se fue a dormir llorando porque no lograba recordar la altura exacta a la que se debía elevar sobre los postes para cubrir la mayor parte de los aros a la vez.

Sí, Oliver sabía que tenía la tendencia de llevar las cosas que le gustaban un poco al extremo.

Se encontró a sí mismo recordando su risa. Era una risa sincera, pero a la vez, de esas risas cuya alegría no llega a los ojos. Sus ojos -de un color castaño claro, como su cabello que caía de forma dejada sobre su frente- se veían tristes y sabios. Hermosos, de alguna forma un poco rota. La primera vez que tocó su mano -un accidental roce que se convirtió disimuladamente en una deliberada caricia- la sintió tibia al tacto, como si la hubiera dejado mucho tiempo cerca del fuego, o como si la sangre fluyera con demasiado ímpetu por las venas que se marcaban cuando cerraba el puño. La primera vez que imaginó cómo sería besarlo, se sintió tan avergonzado que creía que todo el mundo adivinaría lo que había pensado. Pero nadie nunca lo supo, nadie más que _él_.

 **#4 A disimular que le gusta el profesor nuevo.**

\- Wood, vuelves a contarnos de la vez que en 1460 que Merlín hizo un viraje de águila o voltereta zig zag y te juro que encontraré un nuevo lugar para guardar mi bate -advirtió Fred mientras caminaban en dirección a la cancha.

\- Sí, ya entendimos, Lupin sabe mucho de Quidditch. Snape sabe mucho de Pociones y no me interesa quedarme hablando horas con él acerca de la bella curva de los calderos y el reflejo del sol cayendo sobre ellos a media tarde... -señaló George mientras Harry y Fred rompían en carcajadas.

\- ¡Ya basta! No me quedé horas hablando con él y no fue así -se defendió Oliver-. Me hizo excelentes sugerencias con base histórica y...

\- Cálmate, Wood, sólo bromeábamos. Ya, Lupin es genial, vamos a jugar.

En clase era más difícil, porque Remus siempre encontraba la forma de tocarlo. A veces era con una palmada de aprobación en la espalda, otras con un roce al pasar, siempre sutil, siempre haciéndolo temblar. Se le subían los colores a la cara y buscaba su mirada, nervioso, pero el profesor era muy profesional fuera de las paredes de su despacho, y cuando Oliver lo miraba, él no lo estaba viendo, ya que no cesaba de atender a su clase.

Wood no sabía ser profesional.

 **#5 A compartir.**

No era posible. Él jamás le haría eso. Era un hombre decente, íntegro. Lo trataba con un cariño excepcional, que no podía ser producto de su imaginación.

Pero cuando Oliver vio a Blaise Zabini salir del despacho de Remus con una sonrisa sobradora, y obsequiándole una mirada condescendiente, se le crisparon los vellos de la nuca, a la vez que cerraba los puños con furia.

Despachó todo tipo de pensamientos enajenantes acerca de lo que podría haber sucedido entre esas calladas cuatro paredes. Remus no haría eso. Y sin embargo, cuando atravesó la puerta y lo vio recostado sobre su silla, con aspecto agotado, las manos detrás de la cabeza y la misma sonrisa que Zabini, entonces la realidad lo golpeó como una Bludger en la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Oliver, estoy exhausto hoy, ¿por qué no hacemos esto otro día? -dijo, y esa frase resonó en su mente durante horas, mucho después de que hubiera cerrado la puerta detrás de sí con un portazo, luego incluso de haber cancelado el entrenamiento alegando una intoxicación por exceso de grajeas de vómito, y hasta el momento en que, la tarde siguiente, se cruzó con Blaise Zabini -quien caminaba muy campante y tentadoramente solo por el pasillo- y lo arrinconó contra una pared apuntándole con su varita.

El aludido sólo reía.

-Qué iluso, Wood, ¿creíste que eras el único? ¿Qué eras especial? -decía entre risas- Mejor pregúntate qué se trae Potter visitándolo tanto en su despacho.

La cara de Oliver ardió de furia e impotencia.

-Remus era amigo de James Potter, por eso Harry se ve tanto con él. ¿Cuál es tu excusa? De todas formas, no me sorprende que no sepas eso, será que no le interesa hablar contigo como lo hace conmigo -agregó con desprecio, más por un deseo de provocar incertidumbre que por confiar realmente en lo que decía, hundiéndole de paso la varita en el pecho.

-Tal vez - concedió Zabini sin borrar esa irritante sonrisa de su rostro-. Tal vez tenemos cosas más interesantes para hacer –eso a Oliver le tocó un nervio más profundo que cualquier otra cosa que Blaise podría haber dicho-. Ah, y Wood... Yo no necesito una excusa para verlo. ¿Tu sí?

Apartó la varita de un manotazo y se alejó riendo.

-Qué iluso, Wood -repitió- Deberías aprender a compartir.

 _Sí, escribir esto fue tan perturbador como se imaginan._


End file.
